Elysium
by Chiyo May
Summary: ~Where do I begin to tell the story of how real love can be... The sweet love story that is older than the see... The second truth about the love she gave to me~ [Kapitel I up und wehe ihr lacht!]
1. Wach Auf

Jeder Mensch trägt in seinem Inneren eine Kerze. In ihrer Größe unterscheiden sie sich von Person zu Person nicht. Verschieden groß und stark ist einzig und allein das Licht, das davon ausgeht, die Flamme, welche entweder schwach und klein oder kräftig und hell am Docht lodert.  
  
So wie jeder Mensch diese innere Kerze besitzt, so besteht auch bei einem jeden eine schützende Hülle, die dafür sorgt, dass das Licht, wenn es erst einmal angezündet wurde, nicht so einfach wieder ausgeht.  
  
Vor langer Zeit entfachte sie ein Feuerchen in mir, das sich warm und wohlig anfühlte. Ich erkannte es, ich spürte es. Aber anstatt den Schirm dazu zu nutzen, das Licht vor der Außenwelt zu schützen, schützte ich stets nur die Außenwelt vor diesem Licht. Und so lernte ich, es zu vergessen.  
  
Doch wie alles im Universum erfüllt auch dieses so unbedeutend erscheinende Lichtlein einen bestimmten Sinn. Und auch wenn mein Kopf glaubt, es vergessen zu können - mein Herz wird sich immer erinnern.  
  
~  
  
Buch I: Elysium  
  
~  
  
Where do I begin  
  
To tell the story of how great a love can be  
  
The sweet love story that is older than the sea  
  
The second truth about the love she gave to me  
  
Where shall I start  
  
***  
  
Regen zog sich wie ein roter Faden durch Ranmas Lebensgeschichte. Zumindest seit seines Fluchs. Es regnete damals als er mit seinem Vater in Nerima ankam. Es regnete an jenem Tag, als er seiner 'Verlobten' zum ersten Mal ins Gesicht blicken sollte. Es regnete an seinem ersten Schultag, gerade dann, als der geistig leicht verwirrte Kuno ihn zum Kampf herausgefordert hatte. Es regnete und regnete und regnete. Wann immer ihm ein wichtiger Kampf bevor stand, regnete es. Wann immer er auf dem Weg zur Schule war und seinen Schirm vergessen hatte, regnete es.  
  
Doch eines Tages...  
  
... regnete es wieder. Aber an diesem Tage sollte er von einem Schutzengel gehütet werden, der seine sichernde Hand freundlich über ihn hielt. Dieser Engel hatte kurzes dunkles Haar, das voluminös im Nacken hing, strahlende schokoladenbraune Augen, in denen man sich leicht verlieren konnte und ein Lächeln, welches selbst den kältesten Eisbrocken zum Schmelzen brachte. Dieser Engel trug den Namen Akane.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Das ist also mein Prolog. Bevor ich weiter veröffentliche würde ich gerne erst mal eure Meinung hören. Wenn es zu schnulzig klingen sollte, breche ich ab. ^^ 


	2. Erinnere Dich

_center With her first hello  
She gave a meaning to this empty world of mine  
There'd never be another love another time  
She came into my life and made the living fine  
She fills my heart /center_  
  
  
center *** /center  
  


  
Wütend liefen die beiden jungen Menschen unter einen Baum, um im Schutze seiner dichtgewachsenen Äste das herabfallende Wasser von sich fern zu halten. Ein lauter Donner ertönte und ließ die feuchten Zweige erbeben. Das nasse Laub raschelte laut auf.   
  
"So ein Mist!!" schrie der Junge zornig ohne seine Weggefährtin anzuschauen. Sein langer, dunkler Pferdeschwanz flog ihm bei seinen hastigen Bewegungen wild die Ohren. "Schlimm genug, dass mein Alter mich ausgerechnet mit dir hier her geschickt hat wegen dieses blöden Trainings. Jetzt muss es auch noch anfangen zu regnen!!" Außer sich stampfte er in die mittlerweile aufgeweichte Erde.   
  
"Ranma..." entgegnete das Mädchen in einer Mischung aus Trotz und Besonnenheit. "Hier können wir nicht stehen bleiben. Hast du nicht gehört, dass es blitzt?"  
  
Entnervt rollte er mit den Augen und hob aufgebracht seine Arme. "Was schlägst du vor?? Soll ich vielleicht einfach weiterlaufen und das Training als Mädchen fortsetzen? Dann war doch alles umsonst! Frauen haben im Kampfsport nichts zu suchen, das habe ich doch schon oft genug gesa--"  
  
Noch eher er weiter sprechen konnte, traf ihn plötzlich ein harter Gegenstand im Gesicht. "Verstehe..." gab sie daraufhin mit vor Wut bebender Stimme zurück und zog den kleinen Schirm, mit dem sie Ranma soeben gewaltsam zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, wieder an sich heran. "Aber alles, was ich im Moment sehe, ist, dass du als _Mann _wirklich noch viel an deiner Deckung arbeiten solltest!" Mit erhobener Nase betätigte sie ein kleines Knöpfchen, um den Schirm weit auf zu spannen. "Jedenfalls habe ich im Gegensatz zu dir natürlich an solche Situationen im Voraus gedacht und diesen Klappschirm eingepackt."  
  
Verdutzt schaute Ranma auf seine Begleitperson, während er sich den Kiefer rieb.   
  
"Na was denn? Kommst du nun oder nicht? Ich weiß ja nicht wie du das siehst, aber ich bin dafür, dass wir uns schleunigst einen besseren und vor allem sichereren Unterschlupf als diesen alten Baum suchen sollten!" Noch immer beleidigt wandte sie ihr Gesicht von ihm ab und schielte nur kurz zu ihm herüber. Dennoch bot sie ihm gleichzeitig fürsorglich Platz neben sich unter dem Schirm an.   
  
Einen Moment noch zögerte er. Einen Moment, den er brauchte, um in seinem Kopf Klarheit über die tatsächlich sehr freundliche Geste, die ihm soeben entgegen gebracht wurde, zu verschaffen. Mit einem dankenden Nicken trat er sodann zu ihr und schwieg für die nächsten Minuten. Wie er so neben seiner oft so geheimnisvollen Verlobten wider Willen herschritt, erkannte er, dass es wohl doch nicht so schlimm gewesen war, von ihren Vätern gemeinsam auf diese Trainingsreise geschickt worden zu sein. Denn wenn man außer Acht ließ, dass sie hin und wieder zu brutalen Ausbrüchen neigte und sehr ziemlich verletzt war, steckte in ihr doch eine sehr hilfsbereite Person. So verärgert er in den vergangenen Stunden auch über ihre Anwesenheit, ihr ständiges Unzufriedensein, schlichtweg über ihr Geschlecht, das auf einer Männerreise seiner Meinung nach nicht das Geringste zu suchen hatte, war, desto wohler fühlte er sich ganz plötzlich. Erst glaubte er, dieses mysteriöse 'wohlige Etwas' sei einfach der Tatsache entsprungen, dass er ein weiteres Mal der Verwandlung zum Mädchen entkommen war, denn nun konnte er bequem und gemütlich unter dem sicheren Schirm nach einem trockenen Unterschlupf Ausschau halten. Doch schon bald wurde ihm klar, dass da irgendwie noch mehr sein musste. Erleichterung macht sich meistens in der Lunge bemerkbar. In etwa in Brusthöhe. Vielleicht sogar noch ein Stückchen darüber. Ganz plötzlich aber empfand er anstelle des frischen kühlen Windes in seiner Brust eher eine aufsteigende, knisternde Wärme in seinem Bauch. Die Welt um sich herum vollkommen vergessend, gab er sich einfach diesem Gefühl hin, ohne weiter den Grund erforschen zu wollen. Unausgesprochen übergab er sein Vertrauen in Akanes Hände, die den Schirm trug und somit Richtung und Tempo ihres ungeplanten Regenmarsches bestimmte. Manchmal konnte sie wirklich wie ausgewechselt sein und scheinbar gar nichts mehr mit dem üblichen aggressiven Machoweib zu tun haben.   
  
Nach langer Zeit musste er nun erstmals wieder an jenen Tag zurückdenken, als er in ihr Leben trat. Damals brach ein genau solcher Platzregen aus. Aber nicht nur diese Gemeinsamkeit sollte diese beiden Tage prägen. Auch ihre freundliche Begrüßung mit dem Angebot eine Freundschaft zu schließen bereiteten ihm ewige Wärme in seinem sonst so kalten Herzen. Zumindest glaubte er, es sei kalt. Als er noch ein Kind war, hatte sein Vater ihm stets einzuprägen versucht, niemals große Gefühlsausbrüche zuzulassen, denn die Ehre eines Kampfsportlers ließe dies nicht zu. Ranma wuchs im Widerspruch auf. Einerseits lernte er erbittert und zielstrebig zu kämpfen, andererseits beobachtete er seinen Vater, wenn er manchmal ganz plötzlich anfing zu weinen und zu betteln. Seit dem ersten Hallo, das seine 'Verlobte' ihm geschenkt hatte, wuchs die Wärme, die sie in ihm auslöste. Doch gleichzeitig hatte er sich stets gezwungen, eben diese zurückzuhalten. Je größer und stärker die innere Wärme wurde, desto härter kämpfte er dagegen an, redete sich ein, sie nicht einmal zu kennen. Und so vergaß er sie mit der Zeit. Er hatte sie verdrängt, indem er sich immer neuen Streitereien aussetzte, sie unbewusst provozierte. Aber nun, da diese Situation auf unerklärliche Weise so viele Erinnerungen wieder wach rief, erinnerte er sich. Sie beide waren ganz allein. Und obwohl er in den letzten drei Tagen kaum etwas anderes getan hatte, als sie zu beleidigen und sie ihm bei diesem verhexten Spiel immer wieder unwissend in die Falle tappte und wütend konterte oder schmollte, war sie in einer für sie selbst nicht allzu großen Not dazu bereit, über all dies hinweg zu sehen und ihm als Freund zur Seite zu stehen, der sie vom ersten Tag an für ihn sein wollte. Wie bloß schaffte sie es, in bestimmten Situationen einfach so nett zu sein? Ganz sicher hätten andere Mädchen, die bedauernswerter Weise nur schwer aus seinem Leben wegzudenken wären, in einem solchen Moment das selbe für ihn getan. Vielleicht hätten sie sogar einen viel schöneren Schirm gehabt und ihn ihm ganz alleine überlassen. Doch jene Mädchen verfolgten stets ein bestimmtes Ziel bei ihren Aktionen. Dieses hier handelte ganz einfach selbstlos. Sie tat es aus Freundlichkeit, nicht um eine bestimmte Gegenleistung zu erhalten. Ließ sie sich denn durch nichts abschrecken? Wahrlich hatte er sein Bestmöglichstes getan, um sie vor ihm selbst zu schützen, doch noch immer gab sie ihr erstes Versprechen an ihn nicht auf. Entweder hatte er bisher eine sehr schlechte Leistung vollbracht, indem er sie nicht weit genug von sich selbst wegdrängte oder... sie war ein Engel.   
  
"Eine Höhle!" rief sie plötzlich in einem hellen Ton. "Schau doch, Ranma. Wir sind gerettet!" Erfreut wandte sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm, um seinen Blickkontakt einzufangen.   
  
Noch immer sprach er nicht. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte ganz einfach nicht sprechen, denn er hatte schlichtweg zu viel zu sagen. In ihm brodelte die Angst, dass diese in seinem Bauch schlummernden Worte unaufhaltsam zum Ausbruch kommen würden, sobald er seinen Mund öffnete. Zu bedeutend war die Geste, welche sie ihm entgegen gebracht hatte. Kaum einer hätte dies je verstanden. Aber sie tat es allem Anschein nach. Sie schluckte alle Gedanken eines Streits herunter, um ihm zu helfen. Denn er hasste es, sich in ein Mädchen zu verwandeln. Er hasste es abgrundtief, Wölbungen an seinem Körper zu spüren, die plötzlich an Hüfte und Brust, statt an den Oberarmen lagen. Er verabscheute es, klein und niedlich zu sein, hatte er doch sein Leben lang nur darauf hingearbeitet, stark zu sein. Egal, wie lange er den Fluch schon mit sich herumgetragen hatte und wie oft er sich seitdem verwandeln musste, es änderte nichts daran, dass jedes einzelne Mal mit einem großen Schrecken verbunden war. Denn ebenso bedeutete jedes Mal einen weiteren Verlust, einen weiteren Beweis von Schwäche. Und obgleich sie es vom ersten Tag an gehasst hatte, ihm im Kampf zu unterliegen, respektierte sie diese seiner 'Ängste' und behandelte sie meist mit großer Behutsamkeit, statt sie auszunutzen. So war eben nur sie: Akane.   
  
Vorsichtig wrang sie ihre Jacke aus. Scheinbar spürte sie seinen schuldbewussten Blick im Rücken, denn nach einiger Zeit, die er kein Wort herausgebracht hatte, drehte sie sich schließlich zu ihm um. "Was ist los?" Ihre Frage klang nicht so, als wäre sie ganz nebenbei gestellt worden.   
  
Zögerlich öffnete er seinen Mund und zog seine Schultern an. "Du... du bist nass geworden", lautete seine Feststellung, doch seine Worte ertönten fast schon als Frage.  
  
Akane nickte. "Das macht mir nichts", sprach sie sodann weiter und widmete sich wieder dem Trocknen ihrer Kleider. "Ich habe den Schirm sowieso hauptsächlich deinetwegen mitgenommen. Auch wenn du es eigentlich..."

"Auch, wenn ich es eigentlich gar nicht verdient habe", fiel er ihr ins Wort. Etwas erschrocken drehte sie sich zu ihm um und erkannte seinen ernsten, aber dennoch warmen Blick. Dieser sollte jedoch nicht lange andauern, denn sobald ihn ihre Augen trafen, wandte er sein Gesicht zur Seite und bemühte sich, sie mit einer so kühlen und gleichgültigen Stimme wie nur irgend möglich zu informieren, dass er ein kleines Feuer anzünden werde. Aus seinem schweren Rucksack packte er alle nötigen Utensilien heraus. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Akane sein Tun und gab dann ihre Verwunderung darüber kund, dass er Streichhölzer und sogar trockene Holzscheite mit sich herumtrug, aber einen simplen Alltagsgegenstand wie den Schirm vergaß.   
  
"Du verstehst nichts davon. Bist ja nur ein Mädchen. So was ist eben Männersache", gab er trocken zurück. Irgendetwas ärgerte ihn allmählich wieder an ihrer Anwesenheit. Dieses Gefühl konnte er nicht genau erfassen, doch er wusste, es war da. Hatte er sich eben noch zusammenreißen müssen, ihr keine Liebeserklärung zu machen, so war er nun bereits wieder in der Stimmung, ihr irgendeine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen. Oder sie damit von sich fern zu halten.   
  
  
Sekunden der Schweigsamkeit zogen vorüber. Aus den Sekunden wurden Minuten, aus den Minuten wurden Stunden. Bald wurde es Nacht. Seit Ranmas letztem Kommentar über die angebliche geistige Rückständigkeit der Frau verblieben sie beide ohne einen weiteren Wortwechsel. Viele Beschäftigungen bot die kleine Höhle ihnen nicht. Rausgehen konnten sie noch viel weniger, da aus dem anfangs harmlosen kleinen Frühlingsgewitter bald ein starker Sturm wurde, der wütend umher tobte. So verbrachten sie die gemeinsame Zeit damit, still vor dem winzigen Lagerfeuer zu hocken und in die Flamme zu starren.   
  
Ranma dachte über nichts Bestimmtes nach. Durch die Jahre lange Übung hatte er gelernt, seinen Kopf in schwierigen Situation frei zu machen. Dies war definitiv eine sehr schwierige Situation. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so viel Zeit alleine mit Akane auf solch engem Raum verbracht. In ihm mischten sich abwechselnd Freude und Wut. War das anstrengend. Ein Glück für ihn, dass er sich bestens in der Meditation verstand. Sein Geist schwebte hinfort, überquerte die weiten Dächer, der schier endlosen Regenwälder, glitt durch die unerforschten Tiefen des Ozeans und flog zuletzt schnell und hoch durch die Lüfte wie ein geflügeltes Fabelwesen. Er war so stark in sein mentales Training versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie die Zeit vergangen war. Erst als sein müdes Auge eine Bewegung auf der anderen Seite des Feuers wahrnahm, rührte sich sein Körper langsam wieder.   
  
Es war Akane. Mit einem langen Stock stocherte sie im Feuer herum. Allem Anschein nach versuchte sie es anzubehalten. Ein Blick über seine linke Schulter hinweg verriet ihm, dass die Sonne bereits untergegangen war. Zwar hatte der Sturm sich mittlerweile gelegt, doch noch immer prasselten vereinzelte Regentropfen vom schwarzen Nachthimmel herab. Erst jetzt erkannte er auch den Duft, den der starke Regen in den Bäumen und Sträuchern zurückgelassen hatte.   
  
"Bist du müde?" fragte er sie leise und biss sich sofort auf seine Zunge. Wie konnte er bloß vergessen, dass er für die nächste Zeit nicht mit ihr reden wollte? Zu heikel war diese ganze Situation aber auch. Es drang keine Antwort an sein Ohr. Bereits in der festen Annahme, dass sie bloß wieder schmollte, richtete er sich ein Stück weit auf, um ihr Gesicht besser erkennen zu können und vor ihr dann wieder einmal gehörig seine Meinung zu vertreten. Doch mit offenem Mund stockte er. Das kleine orangefarbene Licht, das von unten herauf ihr Gesicht beleuchtete, ließ sie so vollkommen anders als sonst aussehen. Verwundert legte er seinen Kopf schief. Ganz plötzlich sah sie gar nicht mehr wirklich wie Akane aus. Natürlich hatte sie noch immer die selben Gesichtszüge, war von der selben Statur, hatte die selbe Frisur - einfach alle Formen waren die selben wie vorher. Dennoch lag etwas Fremdes auf ihr. So nachdenklich wie sie in die kleine Flamme schaute, die ihr warmes Licht spendete, wirkte sie fast nicht mehr menschlich. Auch nicht tierisch, nein. Eher übermenschlich. Die zarten, warmen Töne, welche ihr Antlitz auf so ungewohnte Art berührten, verliehen ihr etwas geradezu Mystisches. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel.   
  
"Warum starrst du mich so an?" fragte sie nach einer Weile in einem ruhigen Ton. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Erst jetzt erkannte Ranma dies, nachdem er durch die leichte Vibration in ihrer Stimme darauf aufmerksam geworden war.  
  
"I-ich..." begann er verunsichert, als er mit hochrotem Kopf ertappt wurde. "Ich hab' dir eine Frage gestellt und du hast nicht geantwortet!" Innerlich klopfte er sich selbst auf die Schulter für seine brillante Reaktionsfähigkeit und dem hinzu noch sehr scharfen Ton, den er spontan ergriff.  
  
"Ich habe dir geantwortet", gab sie jedoch sofort zurück und zerstörte früh all seinen sich gerade aufbauenden Stolz. "Hör das nächste Mal einfach zu. Ich sagte, dass ich müde bin, aber hier ganz sicher nicht schlafen kann."  
  
Ranma schluckte. "Wieso nicht?" Mehr konnte er vorerst nicht heraus bringen.  
  
Noch immer schaute sie nicht vom Feuer hoch. "Meine Sachen sind komplett durchnässt und die Schlafsäcke hast du ja freiwillig zurückgelassen."  
  
Er öffnete bereits seinen Mund, doch noch ehe er sprechen konnte, kam sie ihm mit seinem Standartsatz vorweg: "Männersache - ich weiß." Plötzlich bildeten sich winzige Tränen in ihren Augen. Schützend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen, die sie um die angewinkelten Beine verschränkte. "Aber lei-- leider bin ich nun mal kein Mann."  
  
Das war wieder mal zu viel für ihn. Was hatte sie nun schon wieder? Sie war doch sonst immer so taff. Warum bloß fing sie ausgerechnet jetzt an zu weinen? Weit und breit war niemand, den er hätte zu Hilfe ziehen können. Nun war er ganz allein gefragt. Den Anblick eines weinenden Mädchens konnte er noch nie ertragen. Ganz besonders nicht, wenn es sich um dieses Mädchen handelte. Irgendwie musste er sie trösten. Doch wie? Er hatte ja keinen blassen Schimmer, warum sie denn überhaupt weinte.   
  
"A-akane..." setzte er etwas tollpatschig an, als er näher rückte und legte ihr zaghaft einen Arm um die Schulter. Ungewohntes Gefühl. Jetzt saßen sie also beide mutterseelenallein in einer kleinen Höhle vor einem romantischen Feuer und er hielt sie praktisch im Arm. Ihr schnelles Hochschrecken bei seiner plötzlichen Berührung machte es nicht gerade einfacher. Schwer schluckte er. Da sie sich vorhin ihre Jacke ausgezogen hatte, war ihr Oberkörper nur noch mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet. Seine Hand lag an ihrem nackten Arm, auf ihrer glatten Haut. Hautkontakt... in einer kleinen Höhle vor einem romantischen Feuer. Es gibt tatsächlich immer eine Steigerung! Aber nein... Er wollte sie doch trösten, weil sie auf einmal anfing zu weinen. Voller Konzentration bemühte er sich, sein inneres Gleichgewicht zu finden und sich durch keine dummen Gedanken mehr ablenken zu lassen. Doch plötzlich bemerkte er etwas Seltsames. Es war nicht bloß so, dass sie zitterte, ihre Haut war zudem eiskalt. Fragend richtete er sein Gesicht auf sie. Erst durch die gewonnene Nähe erkannte er ihren blassen Teint.   
  
"Akane? Geht es dir gut?" fragte er besorgt und konnte doch die Antwort deutlich von ihren Augen ablesen.  
  
"Mir ist kalt..." flüsterte sie. Ihre Lippen waren blau gefärbt.   
  
Seine Sorge wuchs. Eilig schnappte er sich ihren Rucksack und kramte alles hervor, was der Inhalt ihm bot. Doch nichts davon war auch nur ansatzweise trocken. Fluchend stopfte er ihr durchnässtes Gut wieder zurück in die Tasche und drehte sich dann verzweifelt zu seiner eigenen um. Mit einem Kopfschütteln schloss er seine Augen. Er hatte nichts anderes eingepackt als Brennholz und Unmengen an Proviant.   
  
"Oh Mist!" fluchte er noch einmal und zog an seinem eigenen Haar. Akanes Anblick schmerzte ihn. Es schmerzte ihn, dass es ihr schlecht ging, weil sie ihrer Selbstlosigkeit wegen für ihn unter dem Schirm Platz gemacht hatte und dadurch selbst ganz nass wurde. Aber ganz besonders schmerzte es ihn, dass er noch immer eines ganz genau wusste: Er hatte es nicht mal verdient.   
  
"Bleib doch ruhig, Ranma. Mir ist nur kalt. Das ist alles."  
  
Erschrocken wandte er sich zu ihr. Nein, das war nicht alles. Für ihn war es so viel mehr. Aber wie sollte sie es auch verstehen? Wieder betrachtete er ihre Erscheinung ausgiebig. Obwohl er bereits ihr bleiches Gesicht und den bläulichen Mund bemerkt hatte, änderte sich nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie noch immer aussah wie ein Engel. Ein Engel... Ein selbstloser, freundlicher, hübscher Engel, der vor langer Zeit, als er auf diesen stieß, ein zunächst kleines Lichtlein in ihm anzündete und ihm damit einen Sinn schenkte, auf dieser Welt zu sein.   
  
"D-du wirst meine Kleider bekommen. Sie sind noch ganz trocken." Angestrengt spielte er ein gelassenes Lächeln hervor. "Ich hab' sie sogar extra angewärmt."

Akanes blasse Wangen glühten schlagartig hellrot auf. "Du... kannst doch nicht... du kannst doch nicht nackt hier drinnen sitzen." Verlegen sank ihr Blick zu Boden. So tat es auch Ranmas. Gepackt von einer neuen Idee setzte er an zu sprechen, doch ein weiteres Mal kam Akane ihm zuvor: "Vergiss es. Du wirst dir nicht meine nassen Kleider anziehen. Außerdem weißt du ganz genau, dass sie dir nicht passen, selbst, wenn du dich verwandelst."  
  
Er seufzte. Im Moment war ihm so gar nicht danach, sie zu beleidigen oder gar zu verletzen, aber dennoch stimmte es. Zwar war sie nicht dick, aber ihre Figur unterschied sich doch gewaltig von der seinen. Eigentlich war es eher andersherum; ihre Kleider waren zu schmal geschnitten für seinen Körper.  
  
"Und was..." begann er nach einem Moment leise. "Wenn ich mir die Kleider nicht ausziehe?"  
  
Verwundert schaute Akane zu ihm auf und blickte ihm fragend ins Gesicht.   
  
Ranma beantwortete ihre stumme Frage, indem er wieder näher zu ihr rückte und vorsichtig und doch in einer schnellen, möglichst emotionslosen Bewegung beide Arme eng um ihren Körper schlang. "Versteh mich nicht falsch", ermahnte er sie trotzig. "Ich tue das nur, damit du nicht mehr frierst."  
  
"Wieso um alles in der Welt sollte ausgerechnet ich--" setzte sie wütend an, verstummte aber plötzlich und atmete laut aus. "Können... wir denn--? Würde es dir nichts ausmachen?"  
  
Wortlos schüttelte Ranma den Kopf und signalisierte ihr somit, dass er willens war, sie die ganze Nacht hindurch in seinen Armen warm zu halten. Mit ernster Miene starrte er an die Höhlenwand. Sie war grau und sah sehr glitschig aus. Genau das Richtige für sein Auge. Er musste sich auf etwas fixieren, das möglichst kalt wirkte, sodass er jegliche Gefühle vergessen konnte. Sodass er schnell nicht mehr bemerkte, dass es sich irgendwie gut anfühlte, Akanes schmale Gestalt sanft an sich zu pressen. Eine unglaublich harte Nuss war es. Aber sicher zu bewältigen, ganz sicher...   
  
Auf einmal fasste sie zaghaft mit beiden Händen seine Schultern und lehnte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust. Ein zufriedener Seufzer ertönte. "Gute Nacht, Ranma", flüsterte sie und klang so süß und unschuldig wie ein kleines Baby.   
  
Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er soeben eine dieser Injektionen bekommen, die er vom Zahnarzt her kannte. Solche, welche einem jegliches gewohntes Gefühl entziehen. Was zurückbleibt ist ein bloßes undefinierbares Kribbeln. Auch wenn er eine ebensolche Spritze erst ein einziges Mal bekommen hatte, würde er diese Wirkung nie vergessen. Besonders jetzt erinnerte er sich dunkel daran, da seine aufkommenden Gefühle denen von damals sehr stark glichen. Nicht imstande, seine Gesichtsmuskeln im Zaum zu halten, weiteten sich seine Augen. Nur innerlich streichelte ihn ein unsichtbares Lächeln.  
  
Die felsige Wand färbte sich rosa-rot und wirkte so weich wie tausend Wattebäusche.  
  


  
center *** /center  
  


  
_Dunkelheit...  
  
  
~Du erinnerst dich.   
  
**Woran erinnere ich mich? **  
~An mich.   
  
**Wer bist du? **  
~Das weißt du.  
...  
~Schon einmal hast du so empfunden.   
  
**Ich erinnere mich nicht. **  
~Du warst gerade mal sechs Jahre alt, als ihr euch begegnet seid.   
  
**Wem soll ich begegnet sein? **  
~Ihr.   
  
**Nein... Ich erinnere mich nicht. **  
~Ihr beide ward noch sehr klein. Es war bei Osaka.   
  
**Was war bei Osaka? **  
~Sie saß auf einem Stein und weinte. Du erkanntest ihr Gesicht nicht,   
~denn sie verbarg es hinter ihren winzigen Händen.   
  
**Warum wollte ich es erkennen? **  
~Obwohl du sie nicht kanntest, tat dir ihr Schluchzen so sehr weh   
~in deinem Herzen.   
  
**Wer war sie? **  
~Ein Engel..._   
  
...


End file.
